


Alchemian Origins

by xiemayy



Category: Alchemia Story
Genre: oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiemayy/pseuds/xiemayy
Summary: 🌸Just something I made, a self-indulgent novel/fanfic.I don't expect anyone else to like this.
Kudos: 2





	Alchemian Origins

**Author's Note:**

> 🌸Just something I made, a self-indulgent novel/fanfic.
> 
> I don't expect anyone else to like this.

In this story, we look into the Republican Kingdom of Marlo. In here, was a prince named Astoniel. He's the second prince who's only ten years of age and a very friendly kid that had very good connections with everyone in the kingdom.

His older step-brother, Lindow, treats him like his very own brother. They're like the best of friends, together with Astoniel's younger step-sister, Lyla.

One day, as he gazed up on the window of the study room, he saw a girl that's almost his age. She had chocolate-brown hair, and honey-looking amber eyes. Just sword-training by the church. As she swung the blade around, Astoniel could only look at her with awe. Love at first sight? Probably.

Lindow spotted his lil' bro with red cheeks and a goofy smile on his face, and approached him, tapping his shoulder. "Hey, you think that fierce and serious-looking girl is cute, no?" said with his eyebrows wiggling.

"Wha- N-NO??!?!!" All Astoniel could do is to deny the truth. Lindow chuckled at that. "Lil' bro, it's okay if you like her, no need to act so defensive." He said as he patted Astoniel's head. The second prince just pouted at that.

"So, lil' bro, wanna go up to her?" Lindow grinned with his eyes closed as he playfully poked Astoniel's cheek. Astoniel hesitates for a bit, but then nodded.

"Atta boy!"

He then marched out of the castle towards the church's yard. With his face flushed, he was unable to keep his composure and stuttered out his words.

"Uh, y-you're very good with y-your sword... A-are you a n-n-noble..?"

The girl looked at him confused, but answered firmly. "No."

"Oh... M-may I know your name..?" Astoniel smiled as he tries to calm himself down. 'I'M TALKING TO HER~! I'M INTERACTING WITH HER~! I CAN NOW BE HAPPY~'

The girl stared at him silently, before saying, "I go by Charineira, that's not my real name but you could call me that."

"Wait, that's a weird long name. Cha-ree-nae-rah?? Can I call you Chari instead?" Astoniel asked with his hand clasped to each other.

"Sure, alright. What's your name? Don't make me be the only one introducing themselves." A slight monotonous reply from Chari.

Of course, he wouldn't like to just reveal his identity as an adopted prince of a kingdom, but he also couldn't bring himself to lie to a girl he suddenly liked (lol), so he said, "Please call me Aston! I'm a native in this kingdom! So if you need help here, just ask me!"

The little boy looked so stupidly proud of himself that he earned a short snort from the girl. "Heh, thanks. I'll be sure to ask you. Pfft." Chari mocked with a smug face.

《PROLOGUE END》

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!!" 


End file.
